of chocolate and valentine
by fumate
Summary: hari valentin. hinata ragu apakah cokelatnya enak atau tidak. [untuk event bika ambon di infantrum]


Hinata menatap bentangan coklat di hadapannya, lama sekali.

Rupanya bermacam tipe, sengaja dia buat agar bervariasi. Begitu pula dengan pewarnaan. Hinata butuh waktu semalaman demi merampungkan ini semua. Menyiapkan cetakan-cetakan _teddy bear_ , kulit kerang, wajik, hati hingga bentuk biasa seperti lingkaran. Mendidihkan cokelat aneka warna satu persatu. Dimulai dari merah muda, biru muda, cokelat putih dan diakhiri dengan _dark_ _chocolate_. Dicicip sedikit. Dimasukkan ke cetakan. Finalnya, Hinata memasukkan cokelat-cokelat itu ke dalam _freezer_.

Ini jam lima pagi ketika Hinata bangun dari mimpinya. Menyibakkan selimut dan terburu-buru berlari menuju lemari es. Susah payah dia berjinjit, berusaha memanjangkan lengan agar bisa membuka pintu _freezer_ yang letaknya paling tinggi —dan untungnya, berhasil.

Cokelatnya sudah beku. Sudah cantik. Siap dimakan. Tapi Hinata masih merasa kurang, oleh karenanya dia terdiam begitu lama hanya untuk merenungi panganan tersebut.

"Apa yang salah, ya?" dia bergumam. Mengetuk dagu dengan jemari, berpikir keras. Memutar ulang proses pembuatan. Nihil. Tidak ditemukan _error_ —kecuali jika semut yang tidak sengaja berenang ke dalam cokelat leleh terhitung.

Menghela napas. "Tidak ada," Hinata kembali bermonolog. Bibir mengerucut. Merenungi kembali apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu pikirannya hingga dia berasumsi ada yang salah dengan coklat-coklat buatannya.

 _Kriet_.

Suara decit pintu yang terbuka mengambil-alih perhatian si gadis kecil. Menoleh, Hinata mendapati sosok ibunya berada di ambang pintu, kentara jelas masih sedikit mengantuk meski berusaha ditutup-tutupi.

"Hinata?" panggil ibunya, dengan suara sedikit serak dan mata yang layu. Tertatih-tatih menghampiri sang anak.

" _Kaa-san_."

"Sedang apa?" ibunya berdiri di samping, mengelus-elus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Membuat coklat." Hinata menjawab.

"Wah, Hinata sudah besar." Tertawa. " _Kaa-san_ boleh coba, tak?"

Sekalipun wajahnya bersemu merah, Hinata mengangguk kecil. Sedikit banyak juga penasaran dengan opini orang tentang coklat-coklat ini.

" _Hai_."

Ibunya mengambil satu yang berwarna biru, memasukkannya ke mulut kemudian mengunyah pelan. Hinata mengamati dengan seksama.

"Ini enak," ibunya tersenyum tulus. " _Kaa-san_ baru tahu Hinata pandai membuat coklat."

Ah, syukurlah.

" _Arigatou_ , _kaa-san_."

"Iya. Sekarang pergilah mandi. _Kaa_ - _san_ akan membuatkanmu sarapan."

" _Hai_."

* * *

 **Of Chocolate and Valentine**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

UA (ibunya Hinata masih hidup), OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya. Hinata-centric. Spin-off dari fanfik 'Saling' milik kak ambudaff.

Untuk event BIKA AMBON di Infantrum.

* * *

Setelah mematut diri dan memastikan tidak ada yang ketinggalan (terlebih lagi coklat-coklat buatannya, yang telah disimpan di dalam boks kecil berbentuk hati), Hinata pamit lalu melangkah menuju akademi, seperti biasa.

 _Ini tanggal 14 Februari_ , dia berpikir. _Hari valentin. Apa yang lain juga membuat coklat?_

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju akademi, Hinata menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri, tentang apakah hanya dia yang membuat coklat atau tidak. Banyak anak-anak perempuan mendekati anak lelaki yang dia suka, entah malu-malu atau dengan berani mereka.

Dia juga sempat melihat Ino, dua-tiga langkah dari gerbang sekolah, menghadang Sasuke Uchiha dengan senyum lebar khas terpatri di wajah. Berlari-lari kecil kemudian berucap —berteriak— cempreng.

Ino mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _aku sudah capek-capek bikin ini_ sebelum menjejalkan bingkisan kecil ke tangan Sasuke, kemudian berjinjit dan hendak mencium pipi lelaki itu jika saja tidak sadar ada seorang bocah lain di samping Sasuke. Dia tampak salah tingkah untuk beberapa saat, namun tidak lama kembali ceria (dan centil). Menggoyangkan kucir rambut sebelum pergi menjauh.

Dari warna rambut yang mencolok, Hinata langsung mengenali bahwa lelaki di samping Sasuke adalah Naruto, bocah laki-laki yang begitu aktif dan sering mencuri atensinya.

Dan Hinata baru sadar Sasuke menerima banyak cokelat.

Tapi Naruto tidak.

.

Ketika jam istirahat datang, manik lavender Hinata—yang kebetulan berdiri di pintu kelas—secara otomatis menangkap Naruto keluar dari kelasnya sendiri. Mungkin ke atap. Naruto cukup sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai di atap sekolah bersama Sasuke.

Gelisah. Hinata kembali meragukan cita rasa yang tersemat di dalam cokelat buatannya. Apakah itu enak? Entahlah. Hinata tidak cukup percaya diri dan ia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk hari spesial ini.

Boks hati digenggam erat-erat.

 _Bagaimanabagaimanabagaimanabagaimana_ —

"Hinata?" Sakura menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku—"

"Eh? Kamu belum ngasih itu?" Sakura menunjuk boks yang ia pegang. Dahinya berkerut dalam. Hinata menggeleng.

"Belum."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin…"

Sakura menelengkan kepala, sedetik kemudian tertawa kecil. Giliran Hinata yang keheranan.

"Eh…?"

"Kenapa tidak?" _kunoichi_ itu menyelesaikan tawa, tersenyum manis. "Aku percaya kok, sama Hinata. Pasti enak. Dan yang mendapatkan cokelat darimu pasti beruntung, Hinata."

Tercengang. Mematung. Ketika dia sadar, Hinata tidak sempat berterimakasih sebab Sakura lebih dulu menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan.

 _Aku percaya kok, sama Hinata_.

Sakura percaya padanya, maka Hinata juga harus percaya pada diri sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Tipis. Mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dan tekad kuat, membayangkan wajah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum selagi langkah membawanya mendekat pada atap.

 **Fin**

* * *

Pelajaran yang bisa kita ambil: kalau pumet ikut celenj/iven, setornya pasti mepet dedlen /yha. the power of kepepet.

Anyw, halo para penghuni fandom Naruto! Saya bukan orang yang mendalami Naruto, baik anime maupun manganya. Jadi kalau banyak kesalahan (dan ooc), saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya :"D Dan ini fanfik memang hancur sekali, saya tahu /merenung.

(((((((((dan sejujurnya saya tidak tahu apakah ibu hinata masih hidup atau tidak)))))))

Untuk kak ambu, maafkan anak ini yang suka ngaret X"D alesannya tugas banyak padahal...

well, terimakasih sudah membaca!

p.s: IFA sudah mengeluarkan data nominasi lolos seleksi lho! Selengkapnya cek IFA2015_ , ya? ;)


End file.
